Bohan
Bohan, also known as King Bohan, is a major character and the primary antagonist in Heavenly Sword. 'Biography' Early Life Not much is known about Bohan's early life. At some point before the events of Heavenly Sword, Bohan was crowned King of a vast empire, possibly after conquering the native peoples of faraway lands, including Kai's clan. He also met Flying Fox and Whiptail, two of his top generals during the game, the latter of whom he may have had a sexual relationship with in the past. Finally, at some point he met Roach's mother, who proceeded to bore him a son, of whom he is ashamed. Heavenly Sword By the time Heavenly Sword takes place, Bohan has conquered numerous clans and absorbed them into his vast empire, enlisting the men of the conquered peoples as soldiers in his army. He is looking to conquer Nariko's clan and add them as well. However, an even greater purpose drives Bohan to defeat this clan: the clan are the keepers of the legendary Heavenly Sword, which said to grant the user unimaginable power while slowly draining their life force. Bohan decides that he must have this sword for himself, and sets out on a campaign to crush this clan and take the Sword for his keeping. However, this clan, lead by Shen, Nariko's father, is determined to prevent this from happening. The result of his defiance is a chase by Bohan's armies of Shen's clan, which culminates with the clan barricading themselves within a snowy mountain fortress. Throughout Heavenly Sword, Bohan reappears as an indirect antagonist, insulting Nariko and affecting her by harming those close to her but never facing her himself. He makes an appearance in every , with the exception of Four, during the game, and players finally get to battle him in Chapter Six, in which he assumes the character of the demonic Raven King. He is defeated by Nariko after the duel takes the pair to the heavens and back, upon which he is taken home by Roach after being abandoned by the Raven King to die at the hands of Nariko. 'Personality' Ruthless, cunning, and ambitious, King Bohan's sole goal in Heavenly Sword ''is the possession of the sword of the same name. He is willing to stop at nothing to achieve this goal, sending hundreds of thousands of his soldiers to their deaths in order to claim it. Bohan has no qualms about relationships, either; he kills one of his highest-ranking generals, Whiptail, in order to retrieve the Sword at the end of Chapter Two. He is shown to be generally cold and unforgiving towards people, even ones that genuinely care for him. This is shown in Chapter Three, when he chastises Roach for calling him, "Daddy". However, this attitude seems to have changed by the end of Chapter Six, when he refers to Roach as "my son". Although this may be a result of his defeat at the hands of Nariko and the abandonment of the Raven King. 'Abilities' Bohan's abilities in combat are questionable, at best. During his final , the Raven King has entered his body and imbued with powers exceeding his own, leaving much to be desired in terms of Bohan's combat skill. He appears to possess a large amount of skill as a politician and military strategist, however. He was able conquer all native clans (until Nariko's) in his search for worldly treasures and political power. He also was able to absorb these peoples into his massive army, as the main demographic of his military resembles that of Nariko and her tribesmen. In the end, though, it was all for nought, as by the time of the end of the game, most of Bohan's military lies destroyed by Nariko. 'Heavenly Sword' Bohan receives limited feature throughout ''Heavenly Sword's storyline until Chapters Five and Six, during which he is featured prominently. He is especially important in Chapter Six, as he is the main enemy to be fought in three of the Chapter's four scenes. He is by far the toughest enemy in the game, being aided by the Raven King's immense power. Despite this, Bohan is defeated by a resurrected Nariko, who returns from death a goddess after striking a deal with the Sword. The subsequent battle between them is reminiscent of the fight between the Raven King and the Heavenly Warrior at the beginning of time(according to in-game lore). Following his loss, Bohan begs for the King's assistance, to no avail; the demon leaves him blinded and helpless at the mercy of Nariko, whose intention is to slay the defenseless monarch. However, he is saved by Roach, who implores Nariko to take Bohan home and leave her tribe in peace, to which, after pondering the decision, she agrees. In his final scene in the game, he finally refers to Roach as his son, either out of true compassion or gratitude for his life being spared. 'Trivia' *King Bohan is voiced by Andy Serkis, known well for his role as Gollum in The Lord of the Rings ''trilogyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Serkis. *Concept art reveals that Bohan was originally meant to be blind in one eye (see above picture), but in-game he has both eyes. *Bohan is sexually attracted to Whiptail, as he is seen gently stroking her leg at the end of Chapter Two. However, he may be attempting to calm her down in order to retrieve the Heavenly Sword from her body. He also may be sexually attracted to Nariko, tapping the area where his genitalia would be at the beginning of Chapter Three while looking at her, to which Nariko responds with digust. 'Gallery''' Bohan.jpg Raven king 1.jpg Bohan 2.jpg Bohan 1.jpg King Bohan Art.jpg Serkis Bohan.jpg|Andy Serkis as King Bohan Bohan Raven.jpg|Bohan with The Raven King Bohan with Ravens.jpg|Artwork of King Bohan Category:Characters